


【斯莉】禁欲系的吗？

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】禁欲系的吗？

莉莉知道自己已经是西弗勒斯最亲密的朋友了，可是他还是不肯让自己亲他，就算是亲脸颊这种礼仪吻也不行。

“我不太喜欢太亲密，我怕痒。”西弗勒斯阴沉地说。

鉴于他对人类的厌恶，莉莉认为他应该已经斟酌措辞，尽量不伤害自己的感情了。

是的，西弗勒斯斯内普厌恶人类，不仅仅是麻瓜，而是整个人类。

这也不能怪他，莉莉想，毕竟他爸爸暴力，妈妈冷漠，蜘蛛尾巷的邻居都是怪人，自己算是他小时候认识的唯一的正常人了。

所以西弗勒斯斯内普厌恶人类，除了莉莉。

“西弗！一起去图书馆啊！”莉莉拉住西弗勒斯的手，感觉他抖了一下。就连牵手，都已经是对莉莉破例，西弗勒斯勉强接受，梅林作证，莉莉看到了他胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

怎么办呢？西弗这样怕是要一辈子没有朋友，而且也娶不到媳妇了，莉莉发愁地想。禁欲系虽然好，但有点太没乐趣了吧？

“救命，救命！”格兰芬多公共休息室里，掠夺者滚成一团，他们四个的手脚缠在一起解不开，开始对周围的人求救，可别人一拉，他们又疼的惨叫。

“把胖夫人拆下来，把他们抬到医疗翼去！”高年级的级长说。

这个“人球”经过莉莉的时候，有什么东西掉在了莉莉脚上，她没在意，继续发呆，直到公共休息室没了人，莉莉才回过神来，也才注意到脚下的东西。

那是一种像液体一样的、银灰色的东西，聚成一堆，闪闪发亮，莉莉在书上读到过，她弯腰从地板上捡起那件银光闪闪的织物，它摸在手里怪怪的，仿佛是用水编织而成。

“这难道是传说中的隐身衣？”莉莉把它披在身上，果然自己的身体消失了，“哇哦，好神奇！不过这是谁的啊？怎么会在这里？”

可公共休息室已经没人了，莉莉不知道该问谁。

“或许，我可以先穿着玩玩，明天再交给麦格教授。”莉莉愉快地想。

她把隐身衣披到身上，整个人都消失在空气中，莉莉灵光一闪，忽然知道她要用这个干什么了。

西弗勒斯总是最后一个离开图书馆的，他背着自己的沉重的书包慢慢走向斯莱特林，走廊上还有学生，但不多。

忽然他感觉有什么东西碰了一下他的头发。

“什么？”西弗勒斯愣了一下，左右看看，他身边什么都没有，“怪了……”他嘟囔了一句，继续往前走。

这次是一阵热乎乎的风，吹在他的脖子上。

西弗勒斯猛地转身，可他身后还是什么都没有。

难道他出现了幻觉？西弗勒斯疑惑地眨眨眼，可是真的什么都没有。

伸出手前后左右抓了抓，路边一个高年级斯莱特林奇怪地看着他：“斯内普，你中邪了？”

深吸了一口气，西弗勒斯加快了脚步向着斯莱特林地窖走去。

还好还好，路上没有再发生什么怪事。

一般西弗勒斯回到地窖，还会在公共休息室找个角落学习到半夜，可是今天他觉得很怪异，于是直接回了宿舍。

他的舍友交游广阔，果然不在宿舍里。

西弗勒斯丢下书包，坐在床沿，他还没这么早就睡觉过，可还没等他下决心是直接睡还是再看会儿书，又有什么碰了碰他的胳膊。

“什么？是什么？”西弗勒斯跳了起来。

没人回答他。

下一秒又有什么从另一个方向摸了摸他的腰。

西弗勒斯又转向另一个方向，可那里还是什么都没有。

这是什么恶咒吗？西弗勒斯感觉来自四面八方的手在触摸他，可他根本没办法躲避。扭动了半小时，西弗勒斯累的气喘吁吁，他干脆躺了床上，随便那只恶作剧的手摸来摸去。

结果那只手得寸进尺，在他胳膊和腿上来回摸。

西弗勒斯抓紧床单，忍住，西弗勒斯，再试最后一次，抓不住他这就是诅咒，抓住了看我怎么收拾他！

莉莉憋着笑，摸的好开心，这算是脱敏疗法，你看西弗现在不也不挣扎了吗？习惯就好……

“呀！”莉莉完全没想到西弗勒斯跳了起来，把自己一掀，压在了身下。

晕头转向里，莉莉觉得自己陷入了柔软的床和一个硬邦邦的怀抱中。不止是晕头转向，他一下子扑上来，莉莉几乎被他压断气。

“统统石化……抓到你了。”西弗勒斯恶狠狠地笑着，把魔杖塞到一旁，他掀开了手里奇妙触感的东西，然后笑容僵硬了，“莉莉？你干嘛……这不是吧？”

是吧！被他压得喘不过气，可莉莉被石化了，只能眨眼。

“那个……你真的是莉莉？不是谁假扮的？”西弗勒斯实在不明白莉莉跑过来戏弄他的理由，“你一定是假的吧？”

我只想让你适应一下亲密接触啊，莉莉眨眼，快滚下去，我要窒息了。

西弗勒斯也不知道怎么鉴定真假莉莉，他想了想，凑到莉莉的颈窝，使劲闻了闻她的味道，味道这个东西总不会造假吧？

“嗯～”莉莉觉得脖子一痒，西弗勒斯凑的太近了，他的嘴唇蹭过她的脖子，莉莉立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。而且这个姿势也太暧昧了，莉莉红了脸，西弗勒斯本来就压着她，这样凑过来他几乎趴在她身上，虽然隔着隐身衣，可她的身体并不会消失啊。而且……那是什么？硬邦邦的？

是莉莉的味道。

而且他身下感觉软绵绵的，有种奇妙的弹性。

他的某部位比他大脑反应快，西弗勒斯看到莉莉瞪大了眼睛一脸震惊的表情，这才反应过来，他一下子翻了下来，念了几次才把咒立停念对。

莉莉坐了起来，眼眶里水盈盈的，快要哭了。

“对不起，莉……我不知道真的是你，”西弗勒斯结结巴巴地说，想拉过床单掩饰一下自己，结果拉过了隐身衣，他的下半身消失了。

“你……你……”莉莉也不知道要说什么，毕竟是自己先捉弄西弗的，可这也太尴尬了吧。

“对不起，”西弗勒斯垂头丧气地说，“你怎么惩罚我都行。”

那就……莉莉眯起眼睛，走近他，扬起了手：“那你不许躲啊。”

要打我吗？西弗勒斯使劲点头，“我不躲。”

莉莉的巴掌来了，但只是轻轻地放在他脸上，西弗勒斯一愣，心里好像有毛毛虫爬过去，但是自己答应不躲，不躲……

踮起脚尖，莉莉决定亲一下西弗勒斯的脸颊，这样他以后就不怕接触了，凑了过去，莉莉捧住西弗勒斯的脸，轻轻地在他脸上亲了一下。

是脸，但似乎离嘴唇有点近。

既然都到这里了，不如让他适应更亲密点的，于是莉莉移动了一下嘴唇。

西弗勒斯整个人快要炸开了，他瞪大了眼睛，看着莉莉，直到她移开嘴唇。

这个不难受，不但不难受，甚至感觉好极了，西弗勒斯想，不能再骗自己了，莉莉都主动了。

他低下头，印上她的红唇……

“梅林的三角裤衩！我跟你说英格兰队就是个臭球篓子，他们懂个屁的魁地奇，一群酒囊饭袋，全都是shit，我上去都比他们打得好……”斯内普的舍友骂骂咧咧地回来了，他撇了一眼，西弗勒斯床上没人，也很正常，他一向回来特别晚。

舍友往床上一躺，开始打呼噜。没看到斯内普的床自动放下了帷幔。

“我要回宿舍！”莉莉小小声抗议。

“宵禁了，你回不去了。斯莱特林锁门了。”西弗勒斯开始胡扯。

“唔～真的？”莉莉推他，“你不是不喜欢身体接触吗？”

“被你治好了！”

什么禁欲系啊，明明是纵欲系的，莉莉闭上眼睛，这算是自己的成功吗？现在不用担心了，西弗勒斯有媳妇了。


End file.
